Polar Opposites
by NekoMedea
Summary: A collection of scenes from the lives of Batman, Green Arrow, Superman, Flash, and the rest of the Justice League and their sidekicks. How they relate with one another as heros and as normal people, and how they deal when those lives, and the trust built as heros and friends, colide. Takes off of my other stories in this universe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I don't own any of this nor am I trying to profit from it.

This story is a set of drabbles and short works from within the Polar Opposites Universe and will create the core of that universe. It will span a vast number of characters from across the DCU, especially the JL/U cartoons and JL comics. This universe is a meld of the cartoon-verse and the wider DCU, so many continuity errors will be on purpose. I appologize if anyone is offended by my lack of adherence to canon.

* * *

"Batman!"

The Caped Crusader froze at the sound of his name being called.

_Not here, not now! _He begged mentally, before turning to face the slowly decending for of Superman, aka Kal-El, aka Clark Kent.

"I'm sorry to interupt your patrol but I've got a problem I need a bit of help with." Superman didn't bother to land on the roof next to his fellow Leaguer, instead he hovered over the wide avenue of one of Gotham's largest and busiest streets.

Thankfully most of the city never bothered to look up over 50 stories at this hour of the night, or the other hero's bright attire would give away Batman's position. It was a tactic that Robin's costume also took advantage of.

Bruce froze once again at that thought._ Robin! _He'd lost track of the boy's movements across the parrallel rooftops when Superman had interupted his nightly patrol route. Flicking his vision to try and locate his new sidekick's brightly colored uniform, he completely ignored the Kryptonian's next statements.

"Are you listening at all?" A large "S" floated into view, cutting off Batman's line of vision.

"I'm trying to find..." Batman trailed off, unsure if he wanted to bring Clark's attention to Robin. He hadn't exactly advertised his new partner, and he was still vetting the boy's skills. This was the first time he'd taken to the rooftops alone, even though he was aware Bruce was nearby following. To allow himself to get distracted like this... It could cost the kid his life...

Superman tilted his head curiously, then jerked ram-rod straight. "A kid?" In a flash he was gone.

He returned a moment later with a struggling red, green, and yellow form.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is..." Superman's voice was harsh as he spoke, glaring at Batman in horror and disappointment.

"Hey! Let me go!" Robin struggled against the Man of Steel's hold, but had no chance of escaping.

"It's alright, chum." Bruce called out in resignation. "He's not an enemy."

The boy's movements ceased and his head whipped around to face Batman, a wide grin forming on his face for just a moment before dropping sddenly. "Was that a test? Did I fail? I didn't even _see_ anyone! That's totally not fair!"

"Fair? I think that calls for a bit more training - nothing is fair, least of all criminals. You have to be ready for anything at any time." Batman's tone was dark and serious as he stared down the young Boy Wonder. After a moment though he sighed, "But no, that wasn't a test. And he's not someone you'll see until he wants you to." His lip twitched with the beginnings of a smirk. "You should introduce yourself, chum."

The boy turned to face the man whose arm he was drapped unceremoniously over, but froze when his eyes caught sight of the letter splayed across the broad chest. Eyes wide he turned back to Batman. "Is that..." he dropped his voice down to a stage whisper, "Superman?"

The twitching smirk turned into a real smile. Batman nodded.

"Wow!" The boy twisted back and stared up at the Kryptonian in shock for a long moment.

Finally he exclaimed, "I'm Robin! Batman's new partner! You're Superman right? That's so awesome! You can fly can't you? I'd love to fly, I love being off the ground, that's why my parent's call me Robin, cause I'm like a bird in the air!" The boy froze after that statement, his thoughts catching up to his mouth as he realized he needed to speak in the past tense about his parents now...

"Robin..." Batman began, wanting to comfort the boy, but unable to do so with a mask and audience.

Superman picked up on the tension however, and broke in with a cheery. "A robin huh? Well since we both fly maybe we're related?"

Robin perked up at this, and smiled shyly at the Man of Steel.

Batman refrained from rolling his eyes. "Come on now, chum. You've got a patrol to finish, and Superman and I have work to do."

"Awww, do I hafta go? Can't I stay to help?"

Batman sighed, "Remember what I said, out here things are different. The rules of the house, of our family, don't apply on the rooftops."

Robin deflated,mumbling, "But Superman's a hero too, why can't he be family?"

"He's not _our_ family chum." Batman leveled the boy with a serious 'Don't question me on this' glare. Apparently Superman didn't pick up on that however.

"Aw, come on, Bruce! I've always wanted to be some kid's favorite uncle!" Superman whined.

The boy in his arms squirmed and practically shrieked, "UNCLE!? Can I really call you that?!"

The Man of Steel gave the small masked child one of his patented grins, "Of course you can."

"Cool! Uncle Superman!" he cheered.

Superman laughed at Robin's enthusiasm, "How about Uncle Kal while I'm in costume, and Uncle Clark when I'm not? Think you can keep that straight?"

Blue eyes widened in shock as he gaped at the Man of Steel, turning to his mentor he continued to gape like a fish for a long moment before finally leaning towards Batman and, in a stage whisper, asking, "Superman just told me his name! Did you hear that Bruce! His real name, without the mask…"

For less than a moment, Batman allowed his stone mask to crack and he smiled at the young boy, before once again giving him a stern disapproving look, "I heard chum… but maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to have done so." Both Superman and Robin opened their mouths to protest, but the Dark Knight continued on, "After all haven't I told you countless times not to call me _that_ while in uniform?"

Robin deflated at the realization that he had called Batman 'Bruce' just moments ago, possibly risking his secret identity. (He missed the bright blush that colored Superman's cheeks when the older hero realized he had committed the same crime only moments earlier.) "I'm sorry sir," the small boy replied meekly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Batman sighed, "It's alright Robin, no harm done this time. But from now on you have to work doubly hard to keep our identities secret – after all you have Superman's name to protect now too." The boy perked up at this and looked up to lock gazes with the Man of Steel. Superman smiled reassuringly at him.

"I promise I'll keep your secret safe sir, I mean Uncle Kal… I really do."

"I'm sure you will kiddo." He winked at the boy and set him down next to his mentor. "Batman, ring me when you get in, my problem can wait a little while longer. Until next time then." He nodded to Batman and waved to Robin as he took off into the night. Glancing back, the Kryptonian couldn't help but marvel at the contrast between the pair – Batman with his dark costume, glaring and scowling at the retreating figure of the Man of Steel, while next to him the bouncing and smiling, brightly clad Robin who stood like a ray of light in the darkness.

How Bruce found and surrounded himself with such a wide variety of people who were so intrinsically opposite, and yet exactly alike, Clark would never know.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I don't own any of this nor am I trying to profit from it.

This story follows the last one likely about 15 years later. Continuity wise it's set after the JLU series finale and the No Man's Land arc of Batman comics.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys. What's the emergency?" Kyle Rayner floated into the conference room at JLA headquarters to find the rest of the inner League gathered together already.

Superman furrowed his brow, "That's what we're trying to figure out. We'd thought it might have been you that called this little meeting."

Kyle blinked, "Nope… You mean none of you…?" He glanced around to the other League members who all shook their heads one by one – except J'onn, who sat with his eyes closed and head down, apparently concentrating. "Alright, if it wasn't any of us, then who was it?"

"Me," a voice came from the shadows. It was deep and gravelly and carried an aura of cold and darkness that could only come from one man.

"Batman!" Kyle, Wally, and Clark all yelled in shock peering into the shadows to get a better look at the invisible man.

"Wrong, try again," the same angry growl spat out. A dark clad figure stepped out into the light of the room, but instead of the customary bat, this new figure had bright blue wings splayed across his chest.

"Nightwing," Superman whispered with a hitch.

"Right on the second try – not up to your usual standards, huh _Uncle_ Kal?" Superman seemed to flinch at the younger hero's tone. "Now if all of you can sit down and shut up we can get on with our lives."

"Sorry man, but you're not League." Rayner replied arrogantly, brushing past Nightwing to the door.

"Computer, ROOTCORE Override. Encryption key: Sigma Seven, Five Sigma Zed. Authorization Code: Nightwing, Blue Alpha 12. VOX Override: Seal conference room doors, Black level containment."

The doors to the conference room sealed with a hiss and the light in the room took on a red hue, making Superman gasp and sit down rather heavily in his chair. "Authorization Recognized. Doors sealed, Black containment activated. Please confirm." The computer replied in monotone.

"VOX Authorization: Nightwing. Pass-phrase: Mary had a little lamb."

"Authorization accepted, VOX override established. ROOTCORE activated. Awaiting further commands."

Nightwing glanced around as all the League members stared at him in shock and confusion.

"Dude, what the hell!" Flash broke the silence after a moment.

"I just locked down this entire room – none of us can get out until I say so."

Superman shook his head, "I'm sorry Nightwing, but we do have override codes for that sort of thing." Nightwing only smirked as he watched Superman approach a computer terminal and attempt to open the doors, after a minute of furious typing the Man of Steel finally gave up, confused.

"ROOTCORE can't be overridden; it's the base system for the Watchtower and Metro Tower."

"Then I'll just blast through it!" Rayner yelled in frustration.

Nightwing shrugged, "You could try but one of the Black level containments is yellow gas being pumped through a minute space between the inner and outer walls... and it's a mind altering gas, so really you may end up hitting more of the League then the wall if you breach this side of it."

The Green Lantern spun around, growling, "This is another of that _bastard's_ protocols isn't it."

"Perhaps," Nightwing replied evenly.

"Nightwing, this isn't a game…" Superman tried to appeal to the younger hero, but to no avail.

"I know that Superman, I'm not some carefree little brat anymore. Don't even suggest I haven't thought this through – I have. I realize the consequences even more than you do… But I have to do this. I have to make you listen, and this is the only way I know how."

"By locking us in?" Kyle practically screeched.

Nightwing shrugged, "It stops you from leaving doesn't it? I'm the only one who can open those doors right now, so don't you think you should just sit down and listen so we can all get out of here?"

"J'onn," Kyle begged, "Com'on you have to be able to get the code from his head or something right?"

The green skinned alien raised a non-existent eyebrow at his young teammate. "Even if it were morally acceptable for me to breach his mind in such a manner, I would not. I want to hear what he has to say… And I think we all should hear it…"

"Batman…" the Flash groaned, slumping into his chair. The rest settled themselves in as well, willing to hold off on the argument for the moment (possibly due to the realization that with out the Manhunter's skills, the only way out was to appease Nightwing – who had apparently inherited all of his mentor's stubborn resolve and added a flair towards the dramatic to it).

"The issue of Batman's membership in this league isn't your concern Nightwing. That he created those protocols…"

"_YOU_ gave him Kryptonite, Kal! What did you _think_ he was going to do with it?" Nightwing was beginning to lose his cool. "My god, don't you understand anything?" The younger hero took a deep breath and then asked more calmly, "Why did you give it to him?"

Superman gave the other man an odd look, "Because I trusted that he would protect it, and use it if…," he trailed off softly.

"If the world needed to be protected from you."

Superman nodded, "I wasn't surprised at the existence of the protocols, so much as the scope and… well… the detailed brutality of them."

"Ok, I'll concede that one. But tell me this, Kal. Why do I have the name Nightwing?" Now Superman was even more confused. He had given the lost and angry Dick Grayson the Nightwing moniker after he lost the identity of Robin. Apparently the Man of Steel took too long to answer however, as Nightwing continued, "It's because of Batman, right? He took my old name from me. Striped me of all I was and kicked me out into the street." Superman could only nod in sad agreement. "You've known Batman longer then even _I_ have – why did he do that?"

The room was silent for a long moment, but when the silence was finally broken it was not by Superman, but by Green Arrow, "Because he was afraid… Afraid he'd lose you, afraid he couldn't protect you… afraid you'd die and he'd be powerless to stop it."

Nightwing nodded, "He is a man who lives in fear." Kyle snorted at that but Nightwing didn't pause, "He deals with it by making himself more feared then that which he fears himself… _That_ is why he is the League's shadow. If he can make the world fear _him_ then there will be no room to fear the League itself."

"Wait," Superman interrupted, "You're saying he's trying to overcome his own fears? He fears _us_?"

"Be a fool not to," Ollie grumbled, gaining him sharp looks from the other members. The Emerald Archer just glared back. "Oh com'on who isn't afraid of you guys? The invulnerable alien who could sneeze a man's head off, an immortal goddess who can kill you with a flick of her finger, a kid with a super-toy that can remake the universe with a thought, and a delinquent who can move so fast he can kill you just by passing by and not even notice… I mean, give me a break! You're all freaks! Scary freaks!"

"Hey! I am _not_ a freak!" Rayner exploded, his voice carrying over Wally's indignant cry of, "Delinquent!?"

"He means that it is only natural for an un-powered human to fear us, Green Lantern, nothing more," the Martian Manhunter calmed the argument before it began.

"And like any normal person Batman fears what all of you can do as well. He trusts you all not to do anything evil or criminal… though you've broken that trust on more then one occasion. He still gives you all the benefit of the doubt – because in his mind you're all only human and make mistakes… Even if you're _not_ really human," Nightwing continued his explanation, "The protocols existed only for the worst case scenarios and Batman never intended to use them… he intended them for me, for Robin, for the rest of humanity to protect ourselves from all of you."

"Why wouldn't he use them himself?" Superman asked honestly.

Nightwing locked gazes with the Man of Steel as he replied, "Because he always intended to be the proof… If one of you turned or were turned for any reason… He always planned to confront that person and be sure of it. Using the protocols was such a big thing for him, he wanted there to be no mistake – if someone had gone bad somehow he would be the checkpoint."

Wonder Woman gasped as she realized what Nightwing was saying. The younger hero seemed unable to go on however.

Seeing this J'onn finished for him, "Batman would try to stop the traitor – and in doing so would either live and prove the loyalty of that person, or die… thereby proving the need for the protocols." The room was silent for a long time after that as each member of the League absorbed the ramifications of Nightwing's statements.

"So you see?" the young hero finally spoke, "He didn't make the protocols for himself, but for me and Robin, and so many others…"

"So why wasn't there a protocol to get rid of _him_?" Aquaman finally chimed in.

This was one of the things Nightwing was most afraid of being asked about, but the League deserved an honest answer and they would get one. "When Ra's al Ghul stole those protocols, he didn't have one for Batman because… because the files he stole… they were only from Batman's copy."

"Batman's copy?" Kyle exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Batman's protocol is in _my_ files."

Superman's face went white at the younger hero's statement. "Oh, Dick… you don't…"

"Do you know," Nightwing muttered, almost too softly to be heard, "how hard it is to have to learn how to kill your own father?"

"Likely as hard as it is to learn how to kill one's own sons..." J'onn replied with a sad smile. Nightwing raised his eyes and stared at the green being across from him and knew the Martian understood better than anyone there.

"So there're more protocols than what we've seen?" Kyle asked, turning a bit white himself. Nightwing nodded silently, but with renewed resolve.

"And this," Aquaman waved his spear around, motioning to the room, "Is a part of those protocols?"

Nightwing's smirk finally reappeared, "Not quite. It is… but it isn't. ROOTCORE isn't really a protocol as it's not meant for anyone to even _suspect_ exists. Batman and I are the only 'Bat clan' members to know about it."

"So Robin can't lock us all up in a fit of teenaged angst?" Green Arrow snarked.

"No, not Robin," the smirk grew, "but I'm not the only one – there are three others _outside_ our group."

"Three!" The League burst into sound again, all complaining at different levels about Batman's audacity at giving such power over the League to so many others without the League's knowledge.

"Quiet!" Superman boomed, restoring order to the room.

"Alright kid, so tell us, who are the others?" Ollie asked into the silence, "You and Bats are given – who are the other lucky two?"

"Batman doesn't have ROOTCORE overrides. Too dangerous if something happened to the League." Nightwing admitted, "There's only one League member who does, and it's not the Bat."

"Really, who?" Ollie asked, glancing serendipitously around the room, trying to determine if one of the others present had been in on this the whole time and laughing at their struggles to get out of the room.

"I don't really think…" Nightwing started.

"We have a right to know!" Wonder Woman argued angrily, glaring at the black and blue clad hero.

"_Tell them only the two who know, something tells me the third should be kept hidden…"_ J'onn's voice echoed in his mind. Nightwing glanced at the Martian and the green man nodded.

Nightwing sighed, "Fine I'll tell you two – but the third is staying secret. Even _they_ don't know they have the codes – and they won't unless Batman dies…"

"That's fine, Dick." Superman agreed to stop any arguments on the matter and motioned for the young man to continue.

"Ah, well…" Nightwing hesitated. "As I said, one of them _is_ a League member... Arsenal to be precise."

"ROY!?" Ollie shouted, jumping to his feet in shock.

"I thought the Bat hated him?" Wally interjected.

Nightwing smiled at his friend, "Yeah well, that's never been exactly true… They may not get along very well but Batman has a lot of respect for him… even if he never shows it."

"Roy?" Ollie repeated, seemingly in shock at the revelation.

"He's human, and he's got a good head on his shoulders. He's not stupid enough to go against the League and lock you all up like this…" Nightwing trailed off as he realized what he was saying. Thankfully his embarrassment was lessened when Wally fell out of his chair laughing hysterically.

"Alright – so Arsenal and who else?" Superman tried to get the conversation back on track.

This time Nightwing took a deep breath to steady him self. Closing his eyes he quickly blurted out, "Jason Blood."

The pandemonium caused by that statement was beyond even Superman's ability to quell (not that the Man of Steel was going to quell it, he was a part of it). Dick tuned them out though, waiting for the yelling to stop and common sense to return. It wasn't like he didn't know the argument, hell, he'd argued it himself.

It didn't mesh with Batman's character to give such power to a _magic_ user – after all, the Batman was well known for his utter hatred of magic. But the fact remains that Batman, above all else, is a creature of logic and prepares for every eventuality. Jason Blood uses magic, he uses _strong_ magic, but he has proven himself a defender of mankind for hundreds of years. In the case of a magic-based apocalypse Blood was most likely to remain standing. Etrigan was a loose canon, but if Blood had something to focus on, a goal larger than revenge or using the demon's powers, then Blood could keep the creature at bay and do what had to be done to protect whatever was left of humanity.

Granted that explanation was simplistic at best, but the League calmed as they heard it voiced… at least slightly. Dick knew better than to try to explain anymore, they weren't going to be willing to hear it. With a sigh Nightwing deactivated ROOTCORE and released the doors, allowing the other heroes to leave, a promise of retribution in their eyes.

He had done as Batman ordered, informed the League of ROOTCORE and gauged their reactions, though after hearing the League's reaction to Jason Blood's ability to cripple them Dick was glad he had chosen to keep Selina Kyle's name out of it… Bruce would be pissy enough after learning his protégé had given Roy and Blood's names away.

"I still can't believe it… Roy?" Ollie continued to mutter, approaching the black and blue clad figure as the rest made their way out of the conference room. "I mean, somedays I wouldn't even trust the kid to remember to put on his boxers before his uniform let alone take over the Watchtower…"

"Well putting on your underwear over your tights _does_ seem to be a fashion statement in our crowd, unless you're implying…" Nightwing trailed off with a self-satisfied smirk. The comment had gotten Ollie to shut up finally, even if it also resulted in the archer (and a few select League members) glaring at him to show his lack of amusement with Nightwing's statement. At least Kyle and Wally found it funny, if their poorly suppressed chuckles were any indication.

Nightwing smiled as he slipped into the shadows and out of the room. He'd managed to end it with a joke. Hopefully that would disperse a bit of the anger felt by the League.

Things would never be the same after this for him though. Bruce had asked a lot when he ordered Nightwing to hold the League hostage like that. Wally especially would react harshly to the situation. Dick and Kyle had never really gotten along, the latter being too cocky and new at the superhero gig to really understand the Dark Knight or his Squire – though neither Gothamite could deny the new Lantern's fathomless potential. Diana and Arthur weren't going to be very understanding, but Dick could care less about either of their opinions, he knew Garth and Donna too well to put stock in their former mentors' feelings on the issue. Clark would do his best… he may even understand now, which was Batman's point. Superman was the goal of the demonstration, but telling Superman without telling the League wasn't a feasible plan in the current atmosphere.

Ollie was the wildcard in all of this. He apparently had a deeper understanding of Batman's methods than even Dick had thought. It was a surprise to find the man at the table, though maybe that was why Batman insisted on _now_ being the ideal time to spring this on the League. Ollie must have been on monitor duty, which would have been the only reason he was in the room at all. Maybe Bruce had known that Dick would find an ally in the flippant Green Arrow (though it would have been nice of him to _warn_ Dick if that were the case) or perhaps he had just lucked out.

Either way, Ollie deserved to know the danger the Bat clan had just placed his former ward in. Roy would need backup when called before the inner League to explain why he had never informed them of the existence of ROOTCORE. Dick was _not_ looking forward to making this up to Roy… the older man often had a very frightening idea of repayment.

"Dick," Clark began softly, surprising the younger hero out of his thought. "I… I know you're all angry about the situation. But you… and Robin and Oracle and the rest of the Bat clan need to know… we haven't turned our backs on you…"

"No, just on Bruce," Nightwing muttered.

Superman shook his head, "No, not on him either. He can call us whenever he needs us."

"An option only open because you know he won't."

"After No Man's Land… No, I don't think he'll ever ask. But you can, Dick. After all, what kind of Uncle would I be if I didn't spoil my favorite nephew against his father's wishes?" Dick could hear the hopeful smile in the Kryptonian's words and finally turned to face him.

"Uncle? Clark…" Nightwing locked gazes with the older man but did not return the smile, "Being my uncle… it makes you Bat clan too… It makes you and him _brothers_…" Superman's smile fell at that statement.

"Even family fights, Dick."

This got a smirk from the young hero, "You don't have to tell me that Clark. But Bruce doesn't understand families the way the rest of us do, he's too cut off. I think… I think this whole thing was to try to make you come to him yourself. To talk, explain… yell if you have to… He doesn't… he doesn't want this family to disappear into the night like his old one did. He pushes us away so he won't be hurt when we do leave him, but he fears being alone more than anything else."

"I know, Dick," Clark sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "And I _will_ go talk to him… just… I need to know I can trust him."

"You _can_!" Nightwing placed a hand on his red caped shoulder, "Just… just keep faith in him. He's never proven it wrong before, so trust him now, have faith in him now… And he'll continue to do what he does to protect us all!"


End file.
